


Don't Go Into the Box, Dean!

by Idkitiswhatitis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Ma'lak Box (Supernatural), Season/Series 14 Spoilers, What if Dean goes into the box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idkitiswhatitis/pseuds/Idkitiswhatitis
Summary: What if Dean does go into the box?? Just a little look into parts leading up to that scene. Very short.Season 14 spoilers





	Don't Go Into the Box, Dean!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a practice in trying not to tell a character's thoughts as much. So. Yeah. Thanks :)

_Better hurry with that box, Dean. You can’t keep me much longer._

**

_There’s always another way, Dean. Why don’t you believe in us?_

**

Dean wakes, scrubs his face, and looks to the empty bed on his right. With a sigh, he throws his legs over the side of the bed. He pauses to rub his temples, eyes shut. When he finally stumbles into the bathroom, residual steam strikes him in the face. He embraces the facial before starting the shower, hot, full blast.

He steps in, the slight burn against his skin dulls Michael’s screaming, however little. Water sluices down his chest, legs, to his little toes. Every touch a slight reminder to keep fighting. Keep pushing back.

“Hiding in there ain’t gonna help, Dean,” a female voice calls from the other side of the curtain.

“Yeah, I know, Billie.” Reluctantly, he turns the water off. A towel flies over the shower curtain rod. He catches it and dries.

When he steps out of the bath, towel around his waist, Billie’s eyes meet right with his.

“You know why I’m here.” The earnestness, the seriousness in her face leaves no room for doubt. He nods. She steps closer and places a gentle hand on his shoulder. Sympathy lines her face before she disappears, the ghost of a touch lingering on his skin.

Chin resting on his chest, he takes in a deep breath, heart pounding, Michael screaming. Shifting clothes around in his bag, he mindfully removes a tee, flannel, jeans, boxers, and socks. His favorite of each. The softest, coziest he owns. He dresses quickly. He laces his boots loosely.

A glance out the window shows his baby in place, trailer intact.

Hands shaking, he clutches his keys and opens the door. With a last sweep of the room, he remembers his phone resting on the nightstand. He grabs it, then rushes out to Baby before he loses his nerve.

Michael shrieks as he starts the car, as he pulls away from the hotel, as he merges onto the road. Tears spill down his cheeks at some point. His head pounds, deaf to every other sound but Michael in his head. The door feels weak, shaky.

Finally, the ocean is in sight.

The men aboard the boat he hired don’t ask questions. He pays them well. They load the box onto the boat. Dean sends one last text to Sammy to pick up Baby. His address and “I’m sorry.” He turns off the phone and slips it into his breast pocket. 

Michael gives a mighty shove. Dean falls over at the effort. He climbs into the box. The men secure it. With a final breath, he holds himself steady as they dump him into the deep waters.

The initial splash throws him against the side of the container. His head hits. He sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Also, I intentionally didn't quote Sam directly, just, stuff like that would bother me so pointing it out down here, lol


End file.
